


Thiam Musical Alphabet Oneshots

by Princess_of_the_dark_times



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3 am, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, I still don't know how to tag soo, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stargazing, Tags to be edited, Thiam - freeform, musical Alphabet oneshots, no beta we die like men, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_the_dark_times/pseuds/Princess_of_the_dark_times
Summary: Basically it's a one-shot for one song starting by each letter of the alphabet. No relation between the chapters. This will mostly be Theo's POV and i plan on doing a separate series with Liam's. English isn't my mother tongue. I apologise in advance for any and all mistakes.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Minor Nolan/Brett, minor Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here goes nothing. Hi everyone, I'm Nat. This is my second ever fic and the first chapter isn't good tbh but I already have the others charted out and I hope they'll be good.  
> Also comments motivate me to write and update so yeah.

> _And all the cool kids_
> 
> Did their own thing
> 
> I was on the outside
> 
> Always looking in
> 
> I was there but I wasn't
> 
> They never really cared if I was in
> 
> \- Alone, Ava Max & Alan Walker

Theo was really getting tired of Scott McCall calling him whenever they needed him and discarding him like a tool afterwards. 

He pulled up the in front of Scott's house, noting that Lydia's, Malia's and Mason's cars were there, along with Stiles' Jeep. 

_Great._ The whole squad was here. Just perfect. But at least Mason's car was here so that meant Liam. 

Liam and Mason were the only ones from the McCall pack that never brought up what he did in the past. After the whole thing with the Anuk-ite and the hunters, Theo thinks they came to an understanding. The young beta even actually greeted him and stopped to talk to him whenever they see each other at school. 

The others? They took every chance they have to rub salt on the wounds. Especially Stiles and Malia. It's always a jab here a comment there, and Theo hated it.

Theo got out of his truck and walked up to the front door, taking a moment to make sure his expression is blank before he knocks on the door.

The door opens, revealing Lydia. 

"Finally." She said rolling her eyes as she moved aside to let him in. 

"What can I say? Fashionably late." Theo said, smirking for effect. He brushed past her and headed for the living room. "So what's going on?" 

Everyone looked up at him. They were all scattered around the small living room. Malia, Scott and Stiles were on the couch. Lydia walked past him and sat on one of the chairs. Corey and Mason were on the love seat and Liam was leaning against the wall. Liam gave him a nod. 

Malia turned to glare at Scott. "Really? Him?"

Theo felt a rush of annoyance. She said it as if asking him for help is the worst thing on the planet. Like they haven't been doing it for the last few months.

"This is a all hands on deck situation. The faster we can finish looking for them the better." Scott explained calmly.

"Looking for who, exactly?" Theo said, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame.

"Hunters. We got word that at least thirty entered beacon hills. We think it's better to diffuse the situation before it starts." 

"So, what? We're trying to talk? And pray they don't shoot us while we do?"

Scott frowned. "You got a better idea?" 

"Disarm them." Theo said, incredulous. 

"We're not resorting to violence until it's absolutely necessary."

Theo was having a hard time hiding his annoyance. "You can't just expect them to listen to you McCall. They're hunters." 

"So is Argent." 

"Argent shot you the first time you met him."

"Okay, first of all how do you even know that?" Interjected Stiles.

Theo turned to him with an unimpressed expression. 

"We can at least try." Said Scott and Theo was seriously considering just walking out. But if these bunch of idiots failed miserably and the hunters we're on the loose, there's even more danger for himself. 

"Fine." Theo ground out. "What's the plan?"

"Separate, search beacon hills in teams of two. If we find the hunters, do not engage and call the others. Lydia and Malia will search the dungeon under the old Hale house. Stiles and I will go to the tunnels. Mason and Liam take the old distillery. Corey and Theo Beacon Hills hospital and keep Mr Geyer and Mom safe in case they decide to go for them." 

Theo felt a surge of dread. He avoided that hospital at every cost after the last show down. His nightmares get worse everytime he sets foot in that building. Even now he could see Tara's blank expression as he avoided everyone's eyes, trying to keep his reaction under control.

"No." 

Surprisingly, it wasn't Theo's voice that rang out. Everyone turned to Liam, the young beta glaring directly at his Alpha.

"Liam, what do you mean no?" Asked Scott, tilting his head slightly. 

"Theo isn't going to hospital." Said Liam. "He's going to the distillery. Mason and Corey can check out the Hospital." 

"Liam, we already have a plan-" started Scott, but the cold look from Liam cut him off. 

Theo watched the two communicate silently before Liam pushed himself off the wall and walked up to him with a determined expression. For a brief moment Theo wondered if Liam was going to kiss him. But the beta just took him by his arm and almost literally dragged him out of the room, yelling 'we'll be back in an hour or two. Meet you all here.' before slamming the front door. 

Liam kept a hold on Theo as he dragged him to Theo's truck. Only when they got there did Liam let go of him, only to get into the passenger side.

Theo silently got into the drivers side and started the car, pulling off the side of the road. 

"You going to tell me what the hell that was back there?" But Liam ignored him, opting to look out the window.

The drive remained silent, and Theo itched to break it. To ask why Liam did what he did back there. 

"So are you going to finally murderer me at the distillery?"

Liam turned to glare at him. He seemed to be doing that a lot over the last hour. 

"You don't want to go to the hospital." 

"So, what? You're telling me what I want and don't now?" said Theo, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh for Pete's sake." Said Liam throwing his hands up.

He turned in his seat to face Theo. "Everytime we've been there, your chemosignals went loco. You reeked of fear Theo. Your heartbeat was out of control. It was for a few moments but it was enough for me to notice."

"Glad to see you care enough to notice." Said Theo, but Liam continued as if he hasn't been interrupted.

"And do you think I don't notice that you zone out at times during class? Or how it gets worse everytime you go near the hospital? How the shadows under your eyes darken? Or that you avoid the place like a plague no matter how hurt you are? You're not the only one who's preceptive to others. So excuse me for trying to make sure you're alright. How rude of me."

Theo's breath hitched. He wanted to say something to Liam but he didn't know what. Many thoughts were buzzing around his head and yet not one of them seemed good enough. In the end he simply said "You don't need to protect me Liam."

"I know I don't." Said Liam with a shrug. "But you seem to be doing a lousy job of it so why not?" 

Suddenly Theo swerved hard, stopping the car at the edge of the road and turning to face Liam.

"Why do you even care, Liam?" He asked, the question that has been burning inside him for the last few months. "Not just this. Why do you even talk to me? They others obviously hate me, so why you, of all people, would care what happens to me? I tried to make you kill Scott. And then I killed him myself. I hurt everyone of your little pack. So why, pray tell, are you suddenly caring?"

"Because you've changed." Said Liam. "Because whatever happened to you down there, you're not the same Theo that did all those things. Otherwise, why would you even stick around? You could have left Beacon Hills the first chance you got. Instead you stayed, you helped us with the Anuk-ite. You stopped me from killing Nolan and Gabe. You took Gabe's pain. Even I know that if you don't care enough, you can't do that. The old Theo wouldn't have given a fuck. But you - you did. And if that didn't prove that you're different, then I don't know what would. And even after it was all over, you could have left anytime in the last seven months. Yet you're still here. So let me ask, you. Why?" And when Theo listened, there wasn't the slightest hint of a lie in his heart. "And for everything you did back then, well I guess I forgave you when you saved me back with the ghost riders. I didn't forget, just came to terms with it. And it kinda wasn't your fault you know? I'm not saying that you did the right thing or anything but if I was in your shoes at that age, I'd have probably done the same."

Theo stared at him. He had to admit, Liam had a point. Why did he even stay? Why does he show up whenever Scott called? Why does he go along with every dumb suicidal mission the pack of idiots comes up with? And to that he didn't have an answer. He always justified it by telling himself it's self-preservation, but is it really? Wouldn't it be better to leave this hellhole and start anew somewhere else?

And Liam forgave him? What the hell?

"We have to go check the distillery." Liam just shook his head and returned to staring out the window, and Theo thanked the God he didn't believe in that Liam didn't push the subject.

He parked as far from the distillery as they could afford in case of emergency, and they continued the rest of the way on foot.

When they reached the building, it was obvious that it was empty. No heartbeats or scents. Any werewolf with a working nose would know that. Or Chimera in Theo's case. 

"We'll that was a waste of time." Said Liam looking at his watch. "And we still have an hour and half to kill. Wanna go get food?"

"Seriously?" Said Theo. " There are hunters on the loose and you're thinking about food?" 

"Well I'm also thinking ice cream but let's not get too hopeful." Theo tried to fight the wave of affection that coursed through him at Liam's smile. But Liam's smile was contagious, so he couldn't resist a small upturn of his lips. "So you coming or..?"

"Sure. Let's go get food."

**

A late lunch and some ice cream (with Liam looking offended at Theo's choice of plain Vanilla and a passionate argument about it) later, Theo and Liam were back at the McCall residence.

All the others came back with nothing. The hunters weren't in any of the places they searched and now they'll just have to wait for them to make their move.

"But everyone keep an eye out for anything abnormal."

"Like supernatural beings?" The sarcastic comment was out before he could filter it and everyone bar Liam, Mason and Corey, when all looked on the verge of laughing, glared at him. "Everything in our lives is 'abnormal' as you so delicately put it. But I get what you're trying to say."

"As I was saying," continued Scott. "You see them, do not engage. Contact the others. Well that's it. Be careful."

With that the pack + Theo meeting was over and Theo pushed himself off the wall and headed towards the door.

"Theo wait." Liam's voice stopped him in his tracks a few feet away from his car and the beta came to a stop by his side. "Can you give me a ride home? Mason is taking Corey home and I don't really feel like third Wheeling on the love fest."

Shrugging, Theo got in the drivers side and waited for Liam to buckle in before driving towards Liam's house.

Once they got there Liam got out of the car and walked up to the porch. Theo was surprised by the lack of a goodbye or anything really. He stared as Liam stood on the porch not moving to get in. And then Liam turned around with the same determined expression as the one when he pulled him out of Scott's house earlier. Liam came to the driver's side of the truck and raised an eyebrow at Theo. 

"You're part Vampire or something? Do you need me to invite you in? Wait are vampires real?"

"Invite me in?" Said Theo confused. "Why would you invite me in?"

"Oh. You're staying with me."

"I'm staying with you." Theo deadpanned. "And why would I do that exactly?"

"Because living in your truck can't be comfortable and you're safer here?"

_Ah so that's what this is. Pity._

Theo's face closed off. "How do you know about that?"

"I notice the people around me. And I might have followed you once because you looked haunted."

"That's none of your business."

"I know I'm kind of overstepping-"

"Oh, you think?"

Liam's face flushed and he turned his face away from Theo. "I'm just trying to-"

"Help? Well I don't need your help Liam. Thanks. Bye Liam."

"Theo stop interrupting and listen for once in your fucking life." 

"Yeah, no. I don't need your pity Liam. Thanks for the concern but I'm good."

Theo started the car and ignored Liam's 'it's not pity.', pulling out of the driveway and driving away.

Theo knew he was being ridiculous. Of course he did. Liam was only trying to help. But he didn't like pity. Especially when it's directed at him. Because there's no other way it was anything other than pity. And he'd never accept pity, not from Liam. Not from the boy he likes. 

No matter how much Theo tried to bury those feelings away, they had only gotten stronger. He remembers the elevator before the last big show down with the hunters. He remembers being hit the urge to kiss Liam. 

It's not that he didn't know he was attracted to guys as well as girls before that. He doesn't really have a gender preference when it came to who he wanted to fuck. It was something he came to terms with years back. It's just this is the first time he actually felt something other than lust for someone and it scared him.

But there's Liam, pitying poor little Theo with his mess of a life living in a truck. Just his luck Theo guessed. Maybe hell wasn't enough and the world is paying him back for all the shit he pulled. 

Theo was looking for a place to catch some shut eye when he noticed that a car was following him. A black SUV to be exact. The hair on the back of his neck stood up and he immediately started forming plans on how to lose it. He chided himself for being so distracted that he didn't notice before.

He took the next turn and his eyes widened when he saw three other SUVs and a bunch of hunters waiting with their guns ready.

A trap.

He stopped the car and looked around him, trying to check his options. He was surrounded. There's no way he could fight all of them. Not all at once. 

So this is it. This is how Theo Raeken will die. After all the shit he's been through, this will be what ended him. 

"Well well look what we have here." Theo turned to the center of the circle at the familiar voice to see Monroe step out from the group. "Turn the engine off and step out of the car slowly. Hands on your head."

Seeing as he has no other option, Theo did as she asked, stepping out of the car with his hands on his head and smirking at her, despite his racing heartbeat. There's no way he'd die letting her see how scared he was. He's not giving her the satisfaction.

"What's up Monnie. Back to get your ass kicked once more?" Theo said sarcastically. His self-satisfied smirk intensified as the hunter scowled.

"Still cocky I see. We'll see how long that lasts." 

And with that, the world went black.

**

The first thing Theo noticed as he came to was the slight numbness in his muscles - a result of the electric cables he was connected to - and the pounding of his head.

Oh, and he's still alive. So that's something.

Theo kept his eyes closed, using his other senses instead. He tried to subtly scent his surroundings but was hit with the strong smell of wolfsbane. He tried not to wrinkle his nose at the foul smell and listened around the room and as far as he could. 

Heart beats. Lots of them. There's got to be at least twenty of them out there. And it'll take a while before the effects of the electricity coursing through him fade completely and for his injuries to heal.

To put it simply, he was doomed. 

He wondered what would have happened if he sucked up his pride and accepted Liam's offer. But not being one for "What if"s, Theo didn't dwell on that thought. He was an idiot who turned away the only person who actually tolerated him and tried to help him and now he's probably going to die. And that's it. 

He heard the door open and someone walked in. The click of heels stopped somewhere in front of him and suddenly Theo was hit with a splash of ice cold water.

"Wake up Wolf."

Theo spit the water from his mouth and looked up at the woman in front of him with an air of smugness. "Not a wolf."

Monroe shook her head and tapped her chin, pretending to think. "Yeah, you're different aren't you? Not quite anything. Don't worry. You'll be useful."

Theo rolled his eyes. "Would you kindly kill me already? I'm not here for your evil monologue or whatever it's you're about to do."

The punch was unexpected, and quite strong for a woman her size. Theo didn't expect her to punch him, not really. Not when she could simply turn up the electricity or use one of her wolfsbane coated knives.

"You think I'm evil? No no no. It's you and your kind that's true evil in this world Raeken. Me? I'm just the person who will save the others. Who will rid this world of supernatural scum." She punched him give times in succession and Theo tasted blood. The last punch broke his nose with a crunch. She gripped his hair tight and Theo winced as she pulled his hair to force him to face her.

"I'll not kill you. Not yet Theo Raeken. I'll wait till your little pack comes here to save you. And then I'll kill them one by one."

Theo laughed sarcastically and grinned at her with blood stained teeth. "What Pack? If you haven't noticed yet, I'm an Omega. No pack. No friends either if you're wondering. If you think you'll get to McCall through me, sorry to disappoint. Because you're severely wrong."

"Who said anything about Scott McCall?" Monroe smiled at him coldly before letting go of his hair and turning to go.

"There's no other pack. Satomi's is gone. I have no pack."

Monroe's head turned to him with a smirk on her face. "You really think that, don't you?" 

And without another word, she walked out of the room.

Since his eyes were already open, Theo scanned his surroundings and noted that he was probably in some kind of basement somewhere. There was no windows or doors other than the one Monroe just left through so that meant no escape without going through the hunters.

There's no possible way he's making it out of this on his own. They barely made it last time with three of them.

All he could do was wait

**

Theo doesn't know how much time has passed since they brought him here. There's no way he could differentiate between night and day. He felt as if he's been for days and hours at the same time.

Monroe and her people obviously didn't care about his well being even if he was their bait. His throat was dry from dehydration and his stomach growled at his insistently. But he had gone for longer with out food or water before and this was the least of his concern at the moment.

He still didn't know what Monroe meant by the other pack. As far as he new the only pack in beacon hills is the McCall pack.

He also came up with zero plans to get out so far. He was too weak. He can't make it.

_Bang!_

Theo's head snaps up at the loud noise. He could hear the people outside yelling and Monroe barking instructions.

A few moments later the door to the room banged open and Monroe stormed through with four other hunters, locking the door behind them. They stood, guns ready faces towards the door.

There was a loud roar outside and accompanying gunshots. 

_Someone was here._

Theo couldn't believe that someone came looking for him. But maybe they didn't even know he was here who cares.

Suddenly the gunshots stopped and the door was kicked in.

And there they were. Liam, Alec, Brett and Lori. 

But his attention was on Liam. The beta was fully shifted, a visibly healing cut across his cheek and his face bloody, eyes wild.

"You have something of mine." The beta growled, and Theo swore he saw his eyes flicker red for a moment. He was too stunned and relieved to even comment on the "mine". 

He saw Monroe's finger press the trigger.

But the others were faster. They dodged the flying bullets as much as they can and lunged towards the hunters. They knocked them all out and Liam had Monroe by the neck against the wall. 

Brett released Theo from his bonds and tore out the wires, making the chimera wince.

"Where did you even come from?" Theo asked, addressing Brett even if he kept his eyes on Liam.

"Liam called me and Lori. We figured it was finally time to get off our asses since we were mostly healed anyway."

"Why would he even call you?"

"Because, you fucking idiot, I needed help to save you since Scott wouldn't come in on just a hunch that they had you." Liam's voice was muffled by his fangs. "And I couldn't just sit there and do nothing."

Theo saw Liam's hand tighten against Monroe's throat as she clawed against it. 

"Liam, let her go." Theo said calmly, and he surprised himself by saying it. "She's not worth it." 

"She hurt you." Theo was again surprised by Liam's priorities. What about the others she killed? What about Brett and Lori. 

"Yeah but she won't hurt anyone else. We'll give her to the sheriff. Death isn't really a punishment." 

Liam's hand relaxed and he turned to look at Theo. Theo saw his eyes moving up and down on his form before Liam nodded like he was satisfied with the knowledge that Theo is still whole. He moved back slowly before Nolan handed him a length of chain and Liam bound Monroe's hands.

**

The drive to the Sheriff's station was silent and Liam didn't let Theo out of his line of sight once.

Theo didn't even notice how tense he was until he relaxed once Monroe was in a cell.

He sagged against Liam - who insisted that Brett keeps an eye on Monroe and he'll help Theo instead, and sighed. "Finally."

"Yeah." Said Liam, and Theo felt him relaxing too. "Now let's go clean you up and put clean bandages on you. It might take a while before the wolfsbane and electricity damage burns out of your system and you can heal completely."

Theo tensed up and Liam hurried to reassure him "We're not going to the hospital. I can do it at home or we can even go to the Animal Clinic-"

"Your house is good." 

"Oh. Okay." 

**

Liam told him what happened after he was gone after Theo was showered and changed into one of Liam's softest hoodies and a pair of sweatpants. They sat in the kitchen while Theo wolfed down pizza.

It's been five days since the hunters took him. Liam couldn't find him anywhere so he told Scott that he thought Monroe had him. But since Scott refused to attack without provocation - Liam looked angry at that one - Liam enlisted the help of Alec, Brett, Lori, Mason, Corey and Nolan and tracked Theo by scent. 

"That was dumb." Said Theo. "You could have gotten killed. I could have been dead and you could have died for nothing."

"But you aren't." Countered Liam.

"You didn't know that!"

"Sorry but I couldn't just believe that you were dead and leave it at that. I had to make sure you were okay because God help me I actually like you!"

Theo's head snapped up at that. Liam couldn't actually mean - " You like me?"

Liam huffed and leaned across the kitchen counter, putting his hand on the back of Theo's neck and pulling him into a hard kiss. 

Theo froze for a moment before he relaxed and started moving his lips against Liam's. Liam's lips were soft against his even if the kiss wasn't. And all too soon Liam pulled back.

"Does that answer your question?" The beta raised an eyebrow at him and Theo cleared his throat.

"Do it again just to be sure."

Liam laughed and kissed him again. Theo felt Liam's grin against his Lips and he couldn't help the small smile that tugged at his lips. This time he pulled back.

"Yep. That answers it."

They grinned at each other for a moment and the voice in the back of his head warned Theo that this wouldn't last. But he was too lost in the blue of Liam's eyes to give a fuck.

Said blue eyes suddenly looked at him with such intensity and Liam put his hand over Theo's.

"Stay?"

Theo grinned at Liam's and told himself that he'd let himself have this. He wouldn't have to do it all alone. He'll have Liam by his side. As long as Liam will have him.

"Of course."

> _Then I saw your face_
> 
> Your forgiving eyes
> 
> Looking back at me from the other side
> 
> Like you understood me
> 
> And I'm never letting you go
> 
> we all need that someone
> 
> That gets us like no one else
> 
> Right when we need it the most

  
  



	2. Something Just Like This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's peaceful, knowing you don't need words. Just to exist side by side in the middle of the woods at 3 AM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that trying to make the chapters in the correct alphabetical order is a waste of time. I'll rearrange them after I'm done.  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments. You all rock. I love you. This is mostly just fluff.

I've been reading books of old

The legends and the myths

Achilles and his gold

Hercules and his gifts

Spiderman's control

And Batman with his fists

And clearly I don't see myself

upon that list

\- Something just like this, The Chain Smokers & Coldplay

As Theo waited under Liam's window, he couldn't help but wonder how much things have changed.

Here he was, out of hell, away from the dread doctors, relatively good though he was by no means he was innocent.

The Puppy Pack has adopted him as their own. He didn't even get a choice about it, he thinks fondly. They just insisted on him joining on literally every group activity until he relented.

Yes, some things are still the same. Hunters are still around. Beacon hills is still a hell mouth. But it wasn't as lonely and dark as before.

He heard the window open and he grinned up at Liam. 

The other boy was climbing down the wall, and Theo moved closer in case the clumsy beta fell down. It wouldn't be the first time it happened.

They did this for the past few months. One of randomly shows up in the middle of the night when they can't sleep, and they go to a clearing in the preserve and just watch the stars for a while. Sometimes they fall asleep. Sometimes they bring snacks and just talk about everything and nothing. Other times they just sit in silence. It's not an awkward type of silence. It's peaceful, knowing you don't need words. Just to exist side by side in the middle of the woods at 3 AM.

"Took you long enough punk." Greeted Theo with a smirk. 

"Shut up asshole." Replied Liam, though there was no malice in his voice. "Can we go to that 24 hour breakfast place? I want bacon."

"Sure why not. Midnight snack." 

"It's 2 AM."

"It's 12 AM somewhere." 

Liam rolled his eyes and opened the passenger side of the truck, throwing his back pack to the back seat before getting in.

Theo chuckled and got to the drivers side, starting up the car and pulling out of the driveway.

About 45 minutes later, they were at the clearing with blanket on the ground, munching on bacon and cheese sandwiches and staring up at the sky. Liam occasionally pointed out constellations. 

Theo lived most of his life underground. And now that he was out he could never get enough of the sky. Especially on clear nights when the stars shine the brightest.

"The one right there is Draco. It means-"

"The dragon." Theo interrupts. 

Liam turns to face him with a grin. "Looks like you're not hopless after all."

"Oh don't look so surprised." Says Theo turning to face Liam, so he can see Theo roll his eyes of course. Certainly not because the stars were reflected in Liam's eyes making them sparkle even more than usual. Nope. "I know things, okay?" 

"Of course you do." Liam said grin intensifying, and Theo pused his face away making the beta laugh. Liam pushed him back before getting up and running into the woods.

"You'll pay for that one little wolf!" The yelled, and run after him. 

Thanks to being a chimera he can see in the dark pretty well. He chased after Liam, laughing as he did so. 

Suddenly Liam took a sharp turn and when Theo turned he was no where to be seen.

"Liam?" There was no answer. Theo looked around, searching for any sign of where the other gone. "Liam?" He called a little louder. But before he can start truly panicking, there was a rustling sound from above and he looked up to see Liam smirk at him, perched on a branch, teeth glinting in the dark. That was all the warning Theo got before Liam jumped and tackled him. 

Theo landed on the ground with a grunt. He quickly flipped them around so he was on top. They rolled on the ground for a couple of minutes, both determined not to give up, before Liam pinned Theo down. He had leaves in his hair dirt and dirt streaked across his cheek. He was grinning like the cat who got cream.

He was the most beautiful thing Theo has ever seen.

And that's when Theo noticed just how close their faces were. He could feel Liam's panting breaths on his face. Heat spread from everywhere they touched. Theo could have sworn he saw Liam's eyes move to his lips for a moment.

But then the moment was over. Liam pushed himself up and extended a hard to Theo. "You lose."

Theo rolled his eyes again and took Liam's hand. Liam hauled him up and put an arm around his shoulder. 

"You ready to go home or you want to stay a bit more?"

I am home, Theo wanted to say. But he still had a reputation to uphold so sounding sappy wasn't really an option.

"Let's stay a bit. You haven't finished telling me about the constellations yet." 

Liam's grin brightened even more and he pushed Theo towards the clearing.

Back at their spot, Liam spent about an hour telling him about constellations and some of the stories related to them.

"And now both Andromeda and Perseus have their memorials in the sky."

Liam was silent for a couple of minutes after that, before breaking it with a quiet "Hey Theo?" 

"Yeah?"

"What's your favorite love story?" Liam turned towards him, and Theo turned to face him. "And if you say Romeo and Juliet I'll disown you." Liam said with a frown.

Theo chuckled. "No no. That story was just terrible." 

"True. They had, like what, five scenes together?"

"They meet, they kiss, they get married, they fuck, they die." 

"Exactly." Said Liam. "I can't believe people see it as the ultimate relationship goals or something. They were just dumbass kids who committed suicide instead of, like, running away the day they got married."

"Yeah." Said Theo and looked up once more at the sky, Liam doing the same.

They stayed like that in a comfortable silence for a while, and theo was about to nod off when Liam broke it.

"You didn't answer my question." 

"Huh?"

"I asked you what your favorite love story was. You didn't answer me."

"Oh." Theo shifted, slightly uncomfortable. "I don't - uhh, I don't really know. I didn't exactly have time to read books, you know? I mostly only know what we read in class and what little I got from the dread doctors." 

"Oh."

"Yeah." 

They went back to silence after that but something didn't feel right to Theo. It was a little different than the silence from before. He couldn't help but feel there was something that was missing. Something that wasn't being said.

"What's yours?" He asked.

"What?"

"Your favorite love story."

"One of them would be the song of achilles." 

"Wasn't Achilles a Greek hero or something?"

"He was. Son of a goddess. Greatest warrior of his time. Gay." 

"He was gay?"

"Most historians still argue about it even though it's kinda obvious. But in the book? Yeah he's gay and in love with his best friend Patroculus. They had a tragic ending but met again in the after life so that's something." 

"Tell me about them." 

"Well the story is narrated from Patroculus' point of view-" 

Theo looked at Liam as he told him the story. The other boy was still staring at the stars. 

By the time Liam finished, Theo was getting sleepy listening to Liam's soft voice. 

"Hey, T?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know what my other favorite love story is? Even more than this one?"

"I don't know Little Wolf. From what you told me I don't think anything can compare to fighting a fucking river."

"There's one thing tho."

"What is it?" 

"There's this one boy who fought a hoard of ghost riders. He was very brave." 

Theo was wide awake then. He sat up and looked down at Liam. 

"What?"

"Ask me."

Theo was confused. And it must have showed on his face because Liam clarified. 

"Ask me what my other favorite love story is Theo."

Theo felt his mouth go dry. He was afraid to hope too much. But he looked into Liam's blue eyes and asked, "What's your other favorite love story?"

Liam sat up too and there was a mere centimeters distance between them. "You and me." he breathed.

"I am no hero." Said Theo, and his brain shouted  _ what the hell are you doing?  _ at him but he ignored it. "I might never be."

"You're my hero." Said Liam. "And even if you weren't, I don't want some fairy tail or a prince charming. I don't want a hero. I want someone who will wake me up at ass o'clock in the morning to go watch the stars because they can't sleep. I want you Theo."

Theo's breath hitched as Liam leaned in and softly brushed his lips against Theo's. 

The kiss , if it can be called that, was over as soon as it started. 

Liam looked deep into Theo's eyes with hope and Theo lifted his hand to the back of Liam's head and pulled him into a kiss, more satisfying than the first but just as soft. Liam closed his eyes and sighed into the kiss.

Theo pulled back and rested his forehead against Liam's. 

"What are we though?" he said, opening his eyes, which he hadn't even realized were closed. "I want to know before we dive into this. I don't want to assume anything."

"Well," said Liam, smiling, "Theo Raeken, would you like to be my boyfriend?" 

Theo smiled so wide it hurt, and gave Liam a quick kiss, giddy with the fact that he is finally allowed to. "Yes. Hell yes." 

That night, they slept cuddled close. And as Theo fell asleep with Liam's head tucked under his chin, and legs tangled he thought 'this is my favorite love story too.'

She said where'd you wanna go?

How much you wanna risk?

I'm not looking for somebody

withsome superhuman gifts 

Some super hero

Some fairy tale bliss

Just something I can turn to

Somebody I can kiss

I want something just like this


	3. Back to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time was the night they defeated the anuk-ite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a really short angsty chapter. I plan on doing a longer version of this one as a stand alone so consider this the teaser ;)  
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments. I really appreciate them. And it motivates me so feedback=good.  
> Also thanks to LIONH34RT. You inspired me to post this earlier AND writet a greek gods au story.

You got me so addicted to the drama  
I tell myself I'm done with wicked games  
But then I get so numb with all the laughter  
That I forget about the pain

Oh, you stress me out, you kill me  
You drag me down, you f- me up  
We're on the ground, we're screaming  
I don't know how to make it stop  
I love it, I hate it, and I can't take it  
But I keep on coming back to you 

\- Louis Tomilson & Bebe Rexha

Theo knows he shouldn't keep doing this. He knows it's a bad idea. He was playing with fire, and it was only a matter of time before he got burned.

But the moment Liam pushed him against the door and attacked his mouth, all common sense flew from his mind. He wanted to get more of Liam, to have him closer even though they were already pressed as close as humanly possible.

The first time was the night they defeated the anuk-ite. They were high on adrenaline and joy of being alive and they were all over each other. He can't even remember who started it. It was all a blurr of movement, rough kisses and the glide of skin against skin.

The next morning, Liam wasn't there when he woke up. 

Of course he didn't expect different, but it still hurt.

He avoided Liam like a plague after that. But that didn't last long. Beacon Hills was a small town after all. 

And he kinda had to be there for the pack meetings since he helps out or something but that's not important.

Liam confronted him. There might have been shouting. And then they agreed to forget about it and never speak of it again.

Of course Theo Raeken's life can never be this easy. It happened again after a particularly close call during a battle with the hunters, the bullet barely missing Theo. 

Liam was on him the moment they were alone, the relief evident in the way he moved.

Theo swore to himself that would be the end of it. But then it happened again.

And again.

And again.

By now it's a regular occurrence post-battle. And every single time Theo tells himself he should stop this but just can't.

"I can hear you thinking, which means I'm not doing my job right."

Theo came back to the moment, to Liam's lips brushing against his jaw. He turned his face and looked deep into Liam's blue eyes before he was pulled in for a kiss once more.

'One more night' Theo tells himself. 'one more night and then we stop.'

With that in mind, Theo pushes Liam until he lands on the bed, and starts working on losing his clothes.

_One more._


End file.
